1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzing the entire set or a subset of multi-dimensional records from a dataset, where the dataset represents a dimensionally-modeled fact collection. More specifically, the present invention relates to switching between graphically representing the multi-dimensional records in either aggregated or un-aggregated form.
2. Background of the Invention
When interacting with and/or analyzing datasets, where, for example, each dataset may contain a million or more multi-dimensional records, it can be difficult, impractical, and even impossible for users to consider the entire datasets all at once. Moreover, it may be impractical or unnecessary for the users to analyze each individual record separately. Sometimes, the users may prefer to consider the records or a portion of the records in aggregated form. For example, analyzing records in aggregated form may help the users better understand the dispersion of the data values in the multiple dimensions.
One way for the users to work with the multi-dimensional records is to display the information contained in the records textually, such as in a spread sheet. However, performing aggregation on the records may be slow, especially when the number of records is large, and may require several steps before the results may be obtained. In addition, it is not convenient to switch the textual display of the multi-dimensional records back and forth between aggregated and un-aggregated form or between different types of aggregation for easy comparison.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods to address the above-identified problems.